gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Asuran
}}}>0| }|0|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>1| }|1|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>2| }|2|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>3| }|3|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>4| }|4|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>5| }|5|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>6| }|6|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>7| }|7|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>8| }|8|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>9| }|9|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>10| }|10|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>11| }|11|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>12| }|12|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>13| }|13|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>14| }|14|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>15| }|15|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>16| }|16|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>17| }|17|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>18| }|18|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>19| }|19|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>20| }|20|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>21| }|21|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>22| }|22|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>23| }|23|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>24| }|24|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>25| }|25|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>26| }|26|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>27| }|27|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>28| }|28|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>29| }|29|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>30| }|30|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>31| }|31|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>32| }|32|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>33| }|33|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>34| }|34|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>35| }|35|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>36| }|36|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>37| }|37|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>38| }|38|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>39| }|39|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>40| }|40|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>41| }|41|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>42| }|42|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>43| }|43|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>44| }|44|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>45| }|45|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>46| }|46|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>47| }|47|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>48| }|48|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>49| }|49|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>50| }|50|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>51| }|51|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>52| }|52|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>53| }|53|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>54| }|54|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>55| }|55|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>56| }|56|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>57| }|57|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>58| }|58|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>59| }|59|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>60| }|60|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>61| }|61|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>62| }|62|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>63| }|63|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>64| }|64|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>65| }|65|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>66| }|66|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>67| }|67|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>68| }|68|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>69| }|69|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>70| }|70|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>71| }|71|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>72| }|72|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>73| }|73|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>74| }|74|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>75| }|75|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>76| }|76|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>77| }|77|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>78| }|78|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>79| }|79|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>80| }|80|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>81| }|81|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>82| }|82|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>83| }|83|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>84| }|84|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>85| }|85|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>86| }|86|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>87| }|87|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>88| }|88|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>89| }|89|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>90| }|90|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>91| }|91|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>92| }|92|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>93| }|93|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>94| }|94|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>95| }|95|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>96| }|96|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>97| }|97|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>98| }|98|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>99| }|99|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>100| }|100|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>101| }|101|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>102| }|102|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>103| }|103|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>104| }|104|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>105| }|105|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>106| }|106|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>107| }|107|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>108| }|108|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>109| }|109|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>110| }|110|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>111| }|111|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>112| }|112|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>113| }|113|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>114| }|114|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>115| }|115|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>116| }|116|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>117| }|117|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>118| }|118|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>119| }|119|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>120| }|120|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>121| }|121|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>122| }|122|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>123| }|123|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>124| }|124|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>125| }|125|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>126| }|126|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>127| }|127|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>128| }|128|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>129| }|129|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>130| }|130|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>131| }|131|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>132| }|132|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>133| }|133|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>134| }|134|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>135| }|135|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>136| }|136|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>137| }|137|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>138| }|138|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>139| }|139|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>140| }|140|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>141| }|141|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>142| }|142|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>143| }|143|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>144| }|144|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>145| }|145|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>146| }|146|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>147| }|147|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>148| }|148|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} }}}>149| }|149|1}}| }| }}}}}}}} This template translates up to 150 ASCII characters into their Template:Asuran equivalents. To use it, add: . Usage *''' is always obligatory and can not exceed from 150 characters (by default: Empty). *' is optional (by default: 12). *' ' is optional. **Options for ' ': (by default: ) ***''By default: ***''Empty'': ***Title: Examples * : * : * : * : See also * , a sub-template for this template (not meant to be referenced directly). Category: Formatting templates